A Quest of the Heart
by theTigersFire
Summary: He left her long ago...a love like their's should have never been sepersted...even though she is of a race that has been hidden for 3 & half millenia. What happens when they meet again? Will she take him back...or has she found another...au...legolasoc


Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own The Lord of the Rings. That great honor of that is reserved for the genius J. R. R. Tolken, bless his soul. But I do own the characters that are not in his books, but happen to be in this story.

_**Chapter 1**_

He gazed back at the beautiful building he had called home for a year now. A tall beautiful woman stood at the top step, her autumn yellow dress blowing in the wind. Her gentle face held a look of sadness, yet understanding.

He faced the direction his horse was walking in. If he didn't he could never leave. As he past the high cliff, a sign of the entrance to the beautiful city, he looks up. He sees her on the back of her pet, hair floating in the cool, spring breeze. He smiles to himself at the memories he is now leaving behind. 'I bid ye farewell, but I know our paths shall meet again. I will see your fair face again. I am sure of this my fair and beautiful Lady of Illiar.' He tried to reassure himself that their love is meant to be.

He awoke from the dream with a start. He thought to himself, 'And to that I shall hold true.' A promise of the heart is not easily forgotten...and even harder to break. If he learned anything while he was there, it was that.

He looked around to see Aragon cooking breakfast and Gimli was still asleep. Aragon looked up and greeted him, "Good morning, Legolas. I tried waking Gimli but, as usual, it was folly. He sleeps like a rock." Aragon said amused, "I promise you, a mountain could fall right here and he wouldn't even raise an eyebrow." Aragon's smile slowly faded. "What is the matter my friend?" concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing...Why do you ask?" Legolas began to stand.

Aragon sighed, "You look sad."

"He probably had that blasted dream again." Gimli grunted sitting up, "Am I right?" Gimli turned, "That's not true, Aragon. I would at least roll over so the rocks don't land on me." At this everyone laughed. "But my friend, you still haven't answered me."

"That would be for me to know, now wouldn't it?" Legolas smiled at his friend.

Soon breakfast was ready and the companions ate. After breakfast they continued on their journey.

They stopped when the sun was high for lunch. Legolas looked around. He had sensed someone following them for some time now, but he couldn't figure out who or what it was. Then he saw them. Arwen and Gandalf appeared from the woods. Arwen placed her finger over her lips, telling Legolas to keep quiet. She walked soundlessly behind Aragon, who was cooking some form (hopefully edible) of soup.

"You need more onions in that soup." She said as she looked over his shoulder while he cooked.

"No, Arwen. It's fine." Aragon suddenly paused what he was doing and turned quickly. "Arwen! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed.

Gandalf answered, "You shall need my help and Arwen just insisted that she had to come along." He smiled at Aragon's surprised face. Then he walked over to Gimli and Legolas, mostly to give the happy couple time to talk.

Aragon turned to Arwen, "It's too dangerous for you to be here with us, Arwen."

She only said, "Aragon, I am here. You have no say in this decision for it was mine and mine alone."

"But I wish you hadn't come. You should be at Riverdale, with your father." Aragon said with worry.

"I could not stand being away from you any longer, my love." She smiled sweetly.

That was his weakness. He could never tell her "no", so he dropped the subject and let her help him with the soup.

Gandalf looked to Legolas, "May I have a word with you, Legolas...alone."

Legolas answered, "Yes, of course." He watched as Gimli left and started talking with Aragon and Arwen. "What is on your mined, Gandalf?"

Gandalf sat next to the elf. "You've been having the dream again."

Yes, just last night. It's been five years since then, but the memories are as clear as they had happened yesterday." Legolas sighed, "I miss her, her way of life. I doubt she still remembers, let alone still loves me. It's been Five years, Gandalf. I wouldn't blame her if she now loves another." He shrugged.

Gandalf placed a comforting hand on Legolas's shoulder and smiled. "Worry not, my friend. If anything, it would be you who would fall in love with another before she would. Your hearts will be united someday and I have a feeling that that day will come soon. Just stay strong and don't give up on being with her again."

Legolas smiled great fully. Gandalf was the only person who could and did know who he was talking about. Her people now live in secret and wish to keep it that way. He would tell his friends if he could, but he can't.

"Don't worry, Legolas. You will find her." Gandalf smiled again, trying to reassure the elf.

Legolas couldn't help but doubt that he would ever see her again. He wished he could just see her one last time, even if it was just for a short time.

Hope you liked it. Please reveiw. When i get three then i'll put chapter 2 up...until then enjoy.


End file.
